Here Is Here (TC)
"Here Is Here" is the fifth episode of the second season of The Cleansing. It is the eleventh episode overall. Synopsis John and the group make the final trek to Quinlos and while doing so find themselves in a bad situation. Plot Four people walk into the city of Atlanta, these four people have been bound together by the doings of the apocalypse. These four people are John, David, Ella, and Chris. They make the final trek to the apparent safe-zone called Quinlos. "Hello Atlanta", David says to himself. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing The group walks pass buildings that have been raided. A clothes shop is infested with walkers with only millimetres of glass separating them from the dead. There is a hairdresser that has a woman with no legs crawling around slowly. There is even a building that looks like it's been blown to bits. The group soon come across a road block with about 10 to 20 cars all blocking the way. "We need to jump from car to car", explains John. "Well let's go", insisted Ella. "Uh... l-ladies f-first", stammered Chris. "Wuss", whispered Ella under her breath. Ella climbs on to a Aventador S Roadster and then jumps to other cars. Then John climbs on and jumps to other cars too. Then David starts doing the same. After David jumps three cars Chris climbs on and jumps. While on mid air Chris left leg lifts up and suddenly smashes into a car's window. Then he falls back and hits his shoulder on a rusty piece of metal. "AHHHHHHH", screams Chris in pain and agony. The group starts jumping cars to get to Chris who is still screaming. The group then hear the glass from the clothes shop that they walked by before break. The large group of walkers that were inside starts to head their way. The group get to Chris one by one and get him up. Ella sees the rusty piece of metal in Chris's body making her eyes widen. "Fuck", says Ella. "What is it?", asks David. "A piece of rusty metal is stuck in Chris's body, his wound is going to get infected, and it looks like he has broken his leg", she explains. "We have to get him out of here", urged John. "No we can't, we have to...... we have to get the metal out of him before its too late", says Ella. She suddenly yanks on the metal and starts to pull. "AHHHH", Chris screams. She tugs on it for a second and it finally comes out. Then Chris falls to the ground unconscious. "PICK HIM UP", yells John. David picks him up and puts him in his arms. Then out of no where, one of the walkers in the horde gets close enough to David and pulls on him. John quickly shoots the walker in the head. As more of the horde starts to close in on them they start running in between the cars which takes longer to do than jumping onto the roofs of each car. They finally get to the end of the roadblock with Chris still in David's arms. "We need to get out of here", says John. The group decides to run through an alley way and come to a ladder. "I'll go up the stairs to the roof and you guys take the ladder", says David. Okay, got it", agrees Ella. David goes inside a building and up the stairs of it while John and Ella go up the ladder. Half way up, Ella looks down to see walkers infesting the ground below, she can see that the horde is covering the whole alleyway. She continues climbing until see gets to the top. David runs up the stairs knocking any walkers out of the way. He makes it it floor 23 when he realises that part of the stairs are broken. He throws Chris's body too the other side and then jumps himself. He picks Chris up and says, "That's gonna hurt when he gets up". He continues his climb to the top and eventually reaches the roof. He sees John and Ella looking over the edge. He puts Chris down and walks over to them. He looks down with them and sees thousands of walkers roaming the streets. "That is the biggest amount of walkers I have ever seen", says Ella. John looks straight ahead and sees a place in the distance. "Is that Quinlos", he asks. "I think it is", says Ella. "It looks like it's a couple of miles away, on the outskirts of Atlanta. It looks about a mile long and a mile wide", says David. "We need to jump across to the next building", explains Ella. "We can't", says John. "We have to... and it only a few metres away", she replies. Ella steps back a few steps and starts running. Then she goes flying through the air and successfully lands it. Then David throws Chris's body over and she catches him. Then David jumps. John then musters up the courage to jump. He runs and jumps into the air. Then he lands on the other side. "Wasn't so hard was it", chuckles Ella. John rolls his eyes. They walk to the door in the top of the roof, open it, and walk inside. '''5 Hours Later...' The group see the gates to Quinlos and run up to them. A woman who is standing at a guard post points her gun at them and asks, "Don't move. What are your names?". "I'm John, this is Ella, this is David and in his hands is Chris. He is unconscious because of a wound, he needs urgent medical attention, but he is not bit. Please let us in, we are good people", explains John. The woman looks at them for a moment and says, "You people seem nice, boys open the gates. Welcome to Quinlos". Other Cast N/A Deaths N/A Note We made it to the mid-season finale. YAY!!! Season 2B will premiere on December 26. Until then, happy holidays!